Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest
Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' is the second Donkey Kong Country game for the SNES. It is the sequel of Donkey Kong Country and is also the predecessor to Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Donkey Kong Country Returns, and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. The game has a Game Boy pseudo-sequel, Donkey Kong Land 2, that was released one year after the original. It was released in 1995 and stars Diddy Kong, as he and his partner, Dixie Kong, make their way through Crocodile Isle to save Donkey Kong from the Kremling Krew. '' In 2004, a remake of the game was made for the Game Boy Advance. It features several differences, including the addition of photographs and extra DK Coins. Later in 2007, the game was released on the Virtual Console to play on the Wii system. This release has been delisted for unknown reasons until it was re-released again in Europe and Australia on October 30, 2014. It was also released on the Wii U Virtual Console in PAL regions in late October 2014, and in the US in late February 2015, and was released exclusively for the New Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in 2016. Storyline Some time after Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong, while relaxing on the beach, is kidnapped by the Kremling Krew. The Kong family finds a note signed by Kaptain K. Rool, which states that Donkey is held hostage in exchange of the Kong's family Banana Hoard. Not wanting to give up the hoard he helped secure in the previous adventure and eager to prove himself as a "real video game hero", Diddy Kong volunteers to rescue Donkey Kong and is quickly joined by his girlfriend Dixie Kong, who insisted on accompanying him. The two Kongs land on the Kremling's home, Crocodile Isle, and explore it, defeating various members of the Kremling Krew along the way. The pair eventually board The Flying Krock, where Donkey Kong is held, and battle Kaptain K. Rool, the leader of the Kremlings. K. Rool is defeated and Donkey Kong manages to free himself, and then punches Kaptain K. Rool through the roof of the Flying Krock. K. Rool falls from Crocodile Isle and lands in the water surrounding it, where he is seemingly eaten by sharks. Diddy and Dixie are then congratulated by Cranky Kong for their success and are integrated in the Video Game Heroes Hall of Fame. During their adventures, the pair can also reach Crocodile Isle's Lost World by paying its guard, Klubba, with Kremkoins scattered all over the island. After giving Klubba all of the Kremkoins and exploring the Lost World, the Kongs finds Crocodile Isle's power source, Krocodile Kore, and Kaptain K. Rool, who is hiding there. A battle ensues and the pair eventually defeats K. Rool again, causing his blunderbuss to explode. This propels the crocodile into the energy geyser powering Crocodile Isle, blocking it until it explodes. The game then cuts to Donkey, Dixie and Diddy watching Crocodile Isle from a cliff, as it explodes and sinks into the ocean. Gameplay Kong abilities In order to travel through each level of the game and complete each of the game's many Bonus Levels, the apes have to use their basic and special abilities. However, both of the heroes have different abilities. The basic abilities include jumping, climbing, and swimming. Jumping is often used in the game to cross gaps and grab things in the air. A super-jump can also be performed if the apes cartwheel off of a ledge and jump while in mid-air. Diddy's cartwheel move and Dixie's Helicopter Spin can also defeat a large amount of enemies, although some foes are immune to this attack. Dixie is able to use her Helicopter Spin ability in mid-air as well, allowing her to float for a short amount of time to avoid falling into gaps. Both apes can also climb up ropes quickly to access high areas, although Diddy Kong is able to climb slightly faster than Dixie, just as he can on land and in water. Swimming in Diddy's Kong Quest is much like swimming in early Mario platformers. The player must hit the jump button to advance upwards into the water. If the player is to not hit any buttons, the apes slowly float downwards to reach lower areas or to dodge underwater enemies. Though Diddy does not have as many abilities as Dixie, he is able to defend himself while holding a barrel. While Diddy holds an object in front of his body to block himself, Dixie holds objects over her head, allowing enemies to easily attack her. When both Kongs are in play, and none are stuck in a DK Barrel, the two heroes are able to use the new Team-up move. During this move, one of the monkeys pick up the other and hold them on their shoulders. Though not able to move as fast this way, the ape on the other monkey's shoulders can be thrown at enemies to easily beat them. The hero can also be thrown upwards to grab high up objects and to reach high areas. Special areas Various spots of Crocodile Isle are hosted by more or less benevolent characters, each of which help the duo in different way. *'Funky's Flights' is where the player can revisit previous worlds. Funky Kong also hosts Funky's Flights in the Game Boy Advance port. *'Swanky's Bonus Bonanza' is a quiz about various obscure facts of the game. Swanky Kong and (in the Game Boy Advance port) Candy Kong host it. The prize for successfully completing a quiz are Extra Life Balloons. When a quiz is successfully completed, it can’t be played again. *'Kong Kollege' is where Wrinkly Kong teaches a class of Kremlings. Here, the player can learn basic facts about the game's controls, how to defeat the World's Boss, and (in the SNES version only) save the game progress. *'Monkey Museum' is where Cranky Kong shares cryptic advice on how to find secrets hidden within levels. It is called Cranky's Hut in the Game Boy Advance port, where Cranky also hosts the Expresso Racing minigame. *'Campbell Kong's Treehoue' is where Campbell Kong shares cryptic advice on how to find secrets hidden within levels. in the Game Boy Advance port, where Campbell also hosts the Battling Pirate Ship minigame. *'Klubba's Kiosk' is an area leading to the Lost World, which is guarded by Klubba, the toll-keeper to the special world. He lets the Kongs access the Lost World here if they pay him fifteen Kremkoins. In the Game Boy Advance port, Klubba also hosts the minigame, Bag a Bug. Diddy's Dash Diddy's Dash is a mode exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version of the game. During Diddy's Dash, Diddy Kong, alone, races through the levels of the game as fast as he can while being timed. At some point, there is a line of stars going across the screen. This line is a checkpoint, and if Diddy is attacked by an enemy after going through the checkpoint, he ends up back at it. Each default time is five minutes. Since Diddy is the only playable character in this mode, all DK Barrels are replaced by crates and barrels. Once the monkey finishes a level, his time is recorded. Diddy can race through the level again and again to beat his best time. The player may only choose levels to race in that they have previously unlocked. Also, boss battles are not available in this mode. Cranky's Times Once all 5-minute times are beaten, Cranky will reveal some cheats to you and his times will appear. Upon beating all of Cranky's times, he will reveal even more cheats. Gangplank Galleon *'Pirate Panic': 20 seconds *'Mainbrace Mayhem': 30 seconds *'Gangplank Galley': 30 seconds *'Lockjaw's Locker': 55 seconds *'Topsail Trouble': 55 seconds Crocodile Cauldron *'Hot-Head Hop': 1 minute *'Kannon's Klaim': 58 seconds *'Lava Lagoon': 1 minute 30 seconds *'Red-Hot Ride': 2 minutes 45 seconds *'Squawks' Shaft': 1 minute Krem Quay *'Barrel Bayou': 1 minute 15 seconds *'Glimmer's Galleon': 1 minute 50 seconds *'Krockhead Klamber': 1 minute 5 seconds *'Rattle Battle': 1 minute 5 seconds *'Slime Climb': 1 minute 10 seconds *'Bramble Blast': 1 minute 41 seconds Krazy Kremland *'Hornet Hole': 1 minute 40 seconds *'Target Terror': 1 minute 27 seconds *'Bramble Scramble': 2 minutes *'Rickety Race': 1 minute 30 seconds *'Mudhole Marsh': 1 minute 40 seconds *'Rambi Rumble': 1 minute 30 seconds Gloomy Gulch *'Ghostly Grove': 1 minute *'Haunted Hall': 1 minute 55 seconds *'Gusty Glade': 1 minute 10 seconds *'Parrot Chute Panic': 2 minutes *'Web Woods': 2 minutes 45 seconds K. Rool's Keep *'Arctic Abyss': 1 minute 40 seconds *'Windy Well': 2 minutes 55 seconds *'Castle Crush': 4 minutes 25 seconds *'Clapper's Cavern': 1 minute 10 seconds *'Chain Link Chamber': 1 minute 45 seconds *'Toxic Tower': 2 minutes The Flying Krock *'Screech's Sprint': 2 minutes Lost World *'Jungle Jinx': 1 minute 15 seconds *'Black Ice Battle': 1 minute 12 seconds *'Klobber Karnage': 1 minute 46 seconds *'Fiery Furnace': 1 minute 40 seconds *'Animal Antics': 3 minutes Bonus games There are three bonus games in the Game Boy Advance version of the game. The three bonus games are: *Expresso Racing, the player races as Expresso against three other ostriches. *Funky's Flights, Diddy Kong performs different tasks for Funky Kong. The Gyrocopter is used in the game. *Bag a Bug, Diddy Kong must collect red bugs while being chased by Klubba. If the player comes into contact with Klubba, they are hit by his club and lose their bugs. Gallery Trivia *A Virtual Boy version of Donkey Kong Country 2 was in development for a short time, but was never completed due to the system's failure. Little else is known about this unmade version. *The game was placed 33rd in the 100th issue of Nintendo Power's "100 best Nintendo games of all time" in 1997. *Even though Rare was later bought by Microsoft, the Rare Symbol can still be seen in the beginning of the game, and in the Operations Guide in the Virtual Console release. *The subtitle "Kong Quest" is a play on the word "conquest." *This is the only game in the Donkey Kong Country trilogy where the players start with four lives at default. The other two games have the players start with five lives at default. *The artwork taking place in Krazy Kremland depicts a Klomp riding on a Skull Kart, much like Krashes riding in Mine Carts in the previous game. However, in the game, the only Kremlings to ride on Skull Karts are the Klanks. Category:Donkey Kong series Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Virtual Boy Games Category:1995 video games Category:2004 video games